ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Composure
'Accuracy'... or magic accuracy? I've heard both - not sure which i'd prefer... hmmmm Ropeydonkey 21:06, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I understand it is Magic Accuracy, otherwise this job ability wouldn't make any sense to me. I figured it to be an attempt by SE to make RDM melee more, in which case, a boost to melee accuracy and personal buffs would make sense. Will need some testing. {/sigh} Ropeydonkey 22:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Here's something I don't get - once some other RDM I know learned that it was physical acc instead of magic acc, their response was "Well, that #$^#$ sucks." Um... -how- would be the relevant question to that. I mean, SE gave notice almost a year ago that they wanted more RDM on the front line. How does +15 accuracy that stacks with every other +acc effect in existence "suck"? We've got Death Blossom and merited Magic acc to work with already. Tristan Kain 08:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Spell duration/recast ---- You only need Composure active when you cast your self buffs. You can remove it if you do not want to take the penalty on Songs/Ninjustu. Regen without composure lasted 75 seconds... with composure it lasted 240 seconds. For that test I removed composure immediately after I cast regen. Just did a time test on Refresh. Appears to have lasted almost 7 minutes and 30 seconds. Not bad. Tifaia 00:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) It's a 3x increase in duration, giving a total of 450 MP. Even subtracting the cost of casting the spell, you're gaining a whopping (edit:) 410 MP by using Composure. :Also, regardless of the precise % increase to recast timers, it appears the extra delay can be mostly negated via our natural Fast Cast, AF, and Haste. All in all, pretty awesome. --KosnIre 00:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::His math isn't off. First of all, Refresh is 40mp not 20mp. What he meant is that normal Refresh costs 40x3mp=120mp every 7.5min with Composure it's 40mp every 7.5min, so u save (or gain) an extra 80mp every 7.5min. Xjam 17:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, I see what he was trying to say now. --KosnIre 16:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know where those numbers for Regen came from. Sounds like someone is ad-hocing it, because regen always restores 100 HP (merits and whm relic barred), which is 5 HP over 20 ticks, or 60 seconds. Also. I removed the "triples" from the main article, because I tested it with regen. It doesn't simply triple the time it lasts. Regen gained an extra 125 seconds from it(total of 225 seconds), which is an increase of 3.75 times as long as it normally lasts. More thorough testing needs to be done before we give it an actual figure. --edit: I should mention, I'm rdm/dnc with no regen or refresh gear. Hikarino 01:52, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :The aspect of Regen duration confuses me. You say it's both 60 and 100 seconds in your post... the Regen page lists it as 75... my five years as Regen-casting jobs have made me sure it lasts 90 seconds (or at least long enough to cure 150 HP... when I capped out my Regen Potency merits, I tested with someone else and recovered 300 to help concur this. So I am perplexed. :On an unrelated note, I'm fairly sure that Protect, Shell, and Reraise actually do last longer when cast under Composure, based on my previous memory of their duration. Protect and Shell seem to last 45 minutes, and I did not actually time Reraise but was sure it lasted longer than an hour. (Even taking into account possible cutscene delays) --Taeria Saethori 09:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::After now comparing time directly, I find now that I have no sense for time whatsoever. --Taeria Saethori 06:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::You're right. I don't know where I got 100 HP for regen from. *'Testing' Since there is some confusion, the following information was gathered using a timer, not using math (although that would have been a lot easier). To demonstrate that point, I've included the test of Barstone, the duration of which is determined by enhancing magic skill rather than a set value. My skill is capped at 256 if your wondering and I used no equipment. Spell Without Composure With Composure Effect Refresh 2min 30sec (150MP 204-354) 7min 30sec (450MP 5-455) Tripled Regen 1min 15sec (125HP 1064-1189) 3min 45sec (375HP 245-620) Tripled Haste 3min 0sec 9min 0sec Tripled Aquaveil 5min 0sec 15min 0sec Tripled Phalanx 3min 0sec 9min 0sec Tripled Ice Spikes 3min 0sec 9min 0sec Tripled Enthunder 3min 0sec 9min 0sec Tripled Barstone 3min 33sec 10min 39sec Tripled Protect IV 30min 0sec 30min 0sec None Shell IV 30min 0sec 30min 0sec None I haven't tested Reraise or Stoneskin as I seem to use those up before they wear off. :P Can anyone show me a spell that lasts longer than the expected value? --KosnIre 16:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Stoneskin duration is also tripled. Confirmed while in town. 15min duration with composure. --Azuzu 07:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) sneak and invisible are tripled it seems as well, to max time or so it seems. Where they will usually randomly wear at any interval, they seemed to last a full 15 minutes under composure. Haven't extensively tested to ensure that this is always the case. Niktok 23:37, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I've still gotten 'random wears' on both Sneak and Invisible while Composure was up. However, the frequency for these random wears, at the least, seem less frequent. --Taeria Saethori 06:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Accuracy ---- Limited testing in The Boyahda Tree. Used /check on an Elder Goobue with various Accuracy equips. My dagger skill is capped with a couple merits at 254. Without Composure it changed from "High Defence" to "Low Evasion but High Defence" with +37 Accuracy. With Composure up it changed at +21 Accuracy. To me +16 Accuracy seems to be an odd amount. There might be other factors at work here. Keneth 01:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Odd. Sword skill 252. Changed at +36 without Composure and +22 with. Bonus of +14 this time. Differant Goobue this time. Might have something to do with it. Or I might just be doing the math wrong. Keneth 02:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Self Casting Magic not affected by Composure --Malitia 00:10, 11 April 2009 (UTC) So far Ive noticed the following spells are not affected by Composure's duration enhancement: * Reraise * Protect -ra I, II, III, IV * Shell -ra I, II, III, IV Removed this from the main article, as it's untested. (Also, I certainly haven't noticed this.) --Katrel 18:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) *It seems with Composure, there is less of a chance of you getting interrupted. I noticed it today when fighting gobs, someone test this and check me. Maybe it just felt this way Untested Theory, just how it felt Question about ranged accuracy The description on Composure says increases accuracy, not just melee. Can anyone test to see if ranged accuracy is also applied?